


High Trip to Xanjeland [may change title]

by wolfybae



Category: Xanje
Genre: Beautiful af, Multi, fappelus af, joke story, too fap 4 u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfybae/pseuds/wolfybae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>are you ready for a trip<br/>on my favorite rocket ship<br/>zOOMING THRU THE SKY<br/>LITTLE WOLFSTEINS</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Trip to Xanjeland [may change title]

**Author's Note:**

> you know what ok  
> dis is a joke so don't get all offended ok  
> btw i love you all <33

I stepped out of the shadows, my green fur clearly illuminated by the ring of light the fierce orange-red sun was producing. The path made way to a clearing, where a diluted pink-purple doe was grazing on the healthy, odd-colored grass. The deer looked up at me and nodded her head wistfully, seemingly happy to see me. I nodded back, my broken glasses sliding down my snout. I pushed them back up with my paw, fumbling with the red bowtie I had on my neck in place of a collar.  
I was known by the general public as Wolfy, yet the real Wolfy always had called me Elthas, as she said it was a better-fitting name for me. I was her spiritual embodiment, as Rein's was a doe. Of course, we just called her spiritual being Rein, since none of us knew her true name.


End file.
